Many modern electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is able to store data in the absence of power, whereas volatile memory is not. Magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM) and resistive random access memory (RRAM) are promising candidates for next generation non-volatile memory technology due to relative simple structures and their compatibility with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) logic fabrication processes.